Eye Of The Storm
by Burning Angel Kai
Summary: 3 years since the world championship. 3 years since the Bladebreakers were together. They're coming back for one final bang. RayMariah MaxEmily TysonOc KaiOc Finished
1. Storm Warning

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
#1 Storm Warning  
  
After winning the world championship the team separated after one final massive clash  
  
after the tournament. Tyson is still in the Dojo and spent his days training. Max left for America  
  
with his dad to work with his mom. Ray went back to the village. Kai seems to disappeared from  
  
the face of the earth. It been 3 years since then.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Let it rip!" Sean yelled as he launched his clear orange Spark Knight into the dish.  
  
"Let's do it Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as he swung the sword down. It was his family's  
  
sword where he got Dragoon from. With help of Kenny who was still around he made it into a  
  
launcher. The new silvery white beyblade moved to attack almost instantly knocking the  
  
endurance blade straight out of the arena.  
  
"Oh no! My blade! Sean yelled as he ran after his blade.  
  
"Your winner! Tyson!" Jazzman yelled as Tyson held his arms up as his blade spun  
  
around the dish. Suddenly a shadow came out of nowhere and entered the dish. It knocked the  
  
unprepared Mirage Dragoon into the air.  
  
"What the?" Tyson said as he turned around to a kid with a cloak with a hood over it.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as his blade landed in the dish and charged at the blade. The  
  
blades collided. Both were sent flying back to their bladers' hands. Tyson put the blue sword on  
  
his shoulder.   
  
He had grew into a strong teen. He had a yellow shirt with a red vest and baggy jeans. His  
  
gloves are more like fighter's gloves. Black and padded.   
  
"Who are you?" Tyson yelled. The person reached to the top of his hood. Two other sets  
  
of eyes waited in the crowd.  
  
A MONTH LATER  
  
"Welcome everyone to the Ultimate Star tournament. Held every 4 years!" Jazzman  
  
yelled as the crowd cheered.  
  
"We have the best of the best for you to watch as we find who are the true stars of the  
  
Beyblade world! We have champions from around the world. The best of the past four years!"  
  
Jazzman yelled. He was handed the paper with the teams on it. The teams wouldn't be until the  
  
opening of the tournament.  
  
"They are the stars in their eyes and in their name! The American champions! The All-  
  
Stars!" The teams came in their sport gear with Judy behind him.   
  
"From the shadows they come and the shadows they go. The Japanese champions! Strike  
  
Bladers!" Three people in ninja gear landed from above beside the All Stars.  
  
"They destroy who are in their way and have been past world champions! The Russian  
  
Co-Champions! The Demolition Boys!" The boys came out with the same serious stares. They  
  
have relied on their powers and Bit Beasts now.  
  
"If you traced their bloodlines you find an ancient bloodline of legendary warriors. The  
  
European Champions! The Majestics!" The four members came in their armor. Ready to fight.  
  
"They sent shivers up your spine and make up stay up at night. The Nightmare team!"  
  
Three Blades came out with battle gear.   
  
"Fierce and determined. They strike hard and fast. They are the champions of China! The  
  
White Tigers!" The four members came out ready to fight. Their eyes of Lee and Mariah were in  
  
cat eyes.  
  
"Now the champions everyone knows. They ruled the Beyblade world for the past 2  
  
years. Ultima team!" Three punk looking bladers came to the front. They crowd roared at the  
  
team. Some wondered. There were eight teams in the tournament. Only seven have been  
  
introduced.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a treat for all of you! They ruled beyblading world 3  
  
years ago. They won the Asian championship, American championship, European championship  
  
and the world championship all in one year! The Bladebreakers!"   
  
Tyson walked in with his sword on his right shoulder. Max was behind him wearing an  
  
All Star jacket with his name on the back. Ray followed close by. He had his martial art uniform  
  
without the sleeves and his bandana flying the air. Kai struck to the shadow which matched his  
  
attire.   
  
Compared to the roar of the crowd Ultima's entrance was a whisper in the wind.   
  
"The Bladebreakers are back!"  
  
Author Notes:   
  
This is my first Beyblade. This will not have Yoai couples. The coupling are Ray/Mariah.  
  
Max/Emily. Kai/Oc (Kat) Tyson/Oc (Sakura) I may change it later through. The next chapter  
  
will introduce the actual members of the new teams.   
  
The way the Bladebreakers looked are based on the second season more or less. The  
  
sword was just for fun. The launcher on the sword is like that launcher of Tommy of the Tall  
  
Boys. (The kick launcher) 


	2. Run Away!

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or related products  
  
#2 Run Away!!!  
  
Tyson ran as the fan girls chased after him. The day was only introduction. After they  
  
came back to the world view everyone had to scattered as the fans started to chase them. Kai was  
  
waiting in his topless convertible. Form experience, it was good to have.  
  
"Move!" Tyson yelled as he came through the doors. Max came out of another set of  
  
doors. Tyson and Max drove into the backseat as Ray came from the top of the building landing  
  
in the passenger seat.  
  
"Move!" All three yelled as Kai shifted gear and got out of there. Tyson pushed Kai's  
  
scarf of his face as they made their way to the hotel. There were others who watched him.   
  
"What do you think they can do?" Zack Hill said. Leader of the Silent Blader. He had  
  
only his eyes uncovered. He was dressed in a ninja uniform with two swords on his back. His  
  
dark green eyes followed the Bladebreakers.  
  
"They can run fast for sure," Sakura Hill said. Zack's younger half sister. She had her  
  
head uncovered. Her short green hair moved with the breeze as her violet eyes watched from  
  
above. Her mother was Zack's step-mother.   
  
"We can watch their match. We got the Russian boys first round," Adam said as he  
  
appeared beside him. He stood taller than his partners. He had raven black hair and brown eyes.  
  
He had the same ninja uniform.  
  
"Anyways. That Tyson kid is cute," Sakura said before she disappeared.  
  
"I think your sis has a crush," Adam said before he faded away. Zack growled before he  
  
disappeared.   
  
HOTEL   
  
"Bladebreakers," Kai said at the front desk.  
  
"There are your keys," The desk lady said, "Excuse me but which one of you is Kai?"  
  
Kai stared at her. Tyson jumped and out his arms on Kai's shoulders.  
  
"This is my good buddy Kai," Tyson said.  
  
"Someone left this for you," The Desk lady said as she handed him a note.  
  
"Let me see," Tyson said as he took the note. He gotten faster with all of the training in  
  
Kendo.   
  
-Kai  
  
Meet at the Jade Stone caf‚ at 7.  
  
-Kat/DB   
  
"Kai got a secret admirer!" Tyson teased him. Kai walked by him grabbing the paper.  
  
"This is not your concern, so don't follow me," Kai said as he disappeared though the  
  
glass doors.   
  
"Ray!" A voice yelled as someone attached themself around his neck from behind.   
  
"What the?" Tyson yelled as he instinctively reached for his sword.  
  
"You dare draw that sword and you'll be missing your arm," Lee threaten. The person on  
  
Ray's back turned out to be Mariah.  
  
"Hey Mariah," Ray said before he kissed Mariah on the lips. Tyson made gagging  
  
sounds. He turned to talk to Max to find him gone. Tyson looked up to find Max talking to  
  
Emily as she giggled.   
  
"Has everyone gone mad!" Tyson yelled. He got some stares. The Beybladers turned  
  
away when they saw it was Tyson. Tyson headed for the elevator. Due to planes arranging.  
  
Kenny was arrived tomorrow. Tyson mumbled as he made his way to his room. Thankfully  
  
everyone got separate rooms. Tyson wasn't looking where he was moving when he collided into  
  
someone. His sword was knocked out of his hands.  
  
Tyson tried to get up but his right arm was pinned down by something. Tyson looked  
  
over to find what pinned him down. It looked like a talon made of steel. He had a chain attached  
  
to it. It weighed a lot as he pushed it off his arm. He sat up to find a girl with green hair.   
  
Tyson stared at the beautiful girl until he noticed she had fear written all over her face.  
  
He saw his sword was right beside her face. It pierced the ground.  
  
"Sorry!" Tyson yelled as he pulled the sword out of the ground. Sakura shook the shock.  
  
She pulled on the chain pulled her weapon back to her hand.  
  
"It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," Sakura said.  
  
"I'm my. What are you doing with that?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Training. It's my launcher," Sakura said as she held it up. Inside the curled blade was a  
  
Beyblade.  
  
"I seen that weapon before from my Grandpa. It's a Kunai," Tyson said.  
  
"You're pretty bright compare what I hear," Sakura said.   
  
"Who!?" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Everyone Tyson," Sakura said as she walked by, "Name's Sakura,"   
  
JADE STONE CAF 


	3. Catching Up

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
#3 Catching Up  
  
"Kat," Kai said. She nodded her head toward a table. Kai carefully sat down as Kat and  
  
the Boys sat down around him. He had his hand on his launcher.  
  
"We come in peace. We just want to talk," Kat said holding up her hands. She was the  
  
same height as Kai with blood red hair that was pulled in a ponytail. Her cold blue eyes looked  
  
straight into Kai's crimson eyes.   
  
"Talk," Kai said.  
  
"An invitation to return to the Abby," Kat said.  
  
"The Abby? You think I'm crazy?" Kai said.  
  
"The Abby has changed since you and the Bladebreakers beat us," Tala said.  
  
"Look at me. I'm the captain of the Nightmare team," Kat said, "The Abby is different,"  
  
"Why do you want me to return to it?" Kai asked.   
  
"I heard about you. You traveled the world battling everyone from the eastern  
  
hemisphere to the western hemisphere with no home to go back to," Kat said, "I'm simply  
  
offering a home,"  
  
"If I refuse this offer?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's an invitation with no strings," Tala said, "We let you think about it," He  
  
and the other boys left leaving Kai and Kat at the table.  
  
"Should you go with them?" Kai asked glancing at her. She shrugged off his glance and  
  
made an order for dinner. Kai's stomached growled that result Kat giggling. Kai placed his own  
  
order. He looked around to find other table he could escape to.  
  
"So's how life been treating ya?" Kat asked getting out of serious mode.  
  
TOMORROW  
  
Kai woke up in a cold in his room to banging on the door.   
  
"Kai! Hurry up! Even I woke up already!" Tyson yelled. Kai got out of bed and opened  
  
the door just as Tyson tried to kick it in. Tyson slipped as his foot came down. He spent about 5  
  
seconds spinning his arms to keep his balance only to slammed on his face.  
  
"Tyson? You ok man?" Max asked. Tyson jumped straight up. He looked closely at Kai  
  
with his hand on his chin.  
  
"I thought so! You had a kiss on your cheek!" Tyson yelled. Kai turned to look in the  
  
mirror. He remembered.  
  
FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY NIGHT  
  
"Great time," Kat said as Kai helped her. She had a little too much to drink. They got to  
  
her room. He pulled out her key and opened the door while holding her by her arm. He put her  
  
on her bed. He stood up only to have Kat jumped up and hugged him. He felt something on his  
  
cheek for a second before he got Kat off him and into her bed.   
  
Kai was about to close the door.  
  
"Goodnight Kai," Kat mumbled.   
  
"Night," Kai replied.   
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Kai shoved Tyson out into the hall. He closed the door and put on his gear. He swiped the  
  
lipstick off. He opened the door to find Tyson out cold. He went into his room Grabbed a cup  
  
and went to sink. He poured the water on top of his head. He scrambled to his feet from the ice  
  
cold water.  
  
"Kai!" He yelled.  
  
"Come on," Kai said as he walked past him.   
  
ARENA  
  
"Today. The opening match will be the legendary Bladebreakers against the Nightmare  
  
team!" Jazzman yelled. Kai's head shot up from the hall when he heard Nightmare team.  
  
"They need no introduction! The Bladebreakers!" Jazzman yelled as they made their way  
  
to their bench.  
  
"It's great to see the Bladebreakers back," Brad said.   
  
"The Bladebreakers are back and I know they going to break some blades," The  
  
hyperactive TJ said.  
  
"Now. The Nightmare that will never end while they here. The Nightmare bladers!"  
  
Jazzman yelled.  
  
"For those who don't know. The Nightmare Bladers are out of Russian and co-hold the  
  
Russian championship with the Demolition Boys," Brad said.  
  
"Now for the dish!" Jazzman yelled as the door opened.  
  
"It's the Earthquake Aftershock dish!" TJ yelled, "This is a model after the result of  
  
crazy earthquake in Hong Kong some time ago! The dish has no straight pieces. The dish makes  
  
the Bladers use skill and cunning,"   
  
"First up for the Bladebreakers is Ray. He may be dating Mariah of the White Tiger but  
  
the girls here seem to don't care," Brad said as Ray chanted by the girls.   
  
"For the Nightmare Bladers is Lloyd Blitz. He's one of the toughest Blader I have ever  
  
shook hands with. He nearly crushed my hand man!" TJ yelled as a 6 foot giant came to the dish.   
  
He was brown skinned guy with muscles that looked like he could lift Gray off his feet. He had a  
  
white shirt under a sleeveless jeans jacket and cargo pants.   
  
"Dude. I don't want to be Ray right now. Lloyd is a heavy hitter with his Reaper Bit beast  
  
and his 4 star attack but his weakness will be his 2 star defense," TJ said.  
  
"Ray comes with his Tiger Bit Beast Driger. Ray has surprised us in the past with  
  
awesome moves," TJ said as he Ray walked up.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" 


	4. Tricks Up Their Sleeves

Eye Of the Storm  
  
Declaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
#4 Tricks Up Their Sleeves  
  
"Time to let the tiger out!" Ray yelled as he launched his blade.  
  
"Time to meet your maker!" Lloyd yelled as he launched his black blade. The blade  
  
smashed through a building before it bounced off the ground. It headed straight for Driger.  
  
"Driger! Move!" Ray yelled as his Blade moved away as the Black blade hit the ground.  
  
The ground shook as it caved in like a meteor. Driger was pulled down towards Reaper.  
  
"Driger! Show him the tiger claw!" Ray yelled. Driger shot out of the blade. Driger stop  
  
trying to go up and used gravity to add power as he made his attack. Reaper was knocked into  
  
the air.  
  
"I win,"Ray announced.  
  
"No way! Reaper! Death's touch!" Lloyd yelled as Reaper came down. It sent  
  
shockwaves through the arena. Driger's blade shattered as it landed at Ray's feet.  
  
"Driger!" Ray yelled as he dropped to his knee. He picked up his bit chip.  
  
"I guess I win. He has no blade to use now," Lloyd said as his Blade came into his hand.  
  
"Lloyd! I told you to stop destroying blades!" Kat yelled angrily.  
  
"Ray!" Kenny yelled as he ran in. He ran up to Ray, "Here," He handed Ray a new blade.  
  
"What the?" Ray asked as he looked at the new blade.  
  
"She said it was meant for your birthday," Kenny said before he headed for the bench.  
  
"She?" Ray asked as he looked over where Kenny came from. He saw a flash of pink  
  
hair.   
  
"Ready?" Jazzman asked. Ray grinned as he flipped his bit-chip. It held out his new  
  
blade and the chip landed perfectly in place.  
  
"Showtime Driger," Ray said as he loaded the blade.  
  
"New blade but will be same result," Lloyd said as he loaded his blade.  
  
"No," Ray said as he pulled on his gloves.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Driger! Show him your power!" Ray yelled as he launched his beyblade into the dish. It  
  
smashed through destroying like a berserker.   
  
"Reaper! Time to show him death!" Lloyd yelled as he launched his blade.  
  
"Driger rush!" Ray yelled as Driger landed. Driger ripped through the ground as he made  
  
his way at the enemy.  
  
"This is not good!" Lloyd yelled as Driger destroyed everything in it's path. It struck  
  
Reaper head on. Bit Beast collided over the blade.  
  
"Reaper! Take it to him!" Lloyd yelled as the Reaper shot up for the Death's touch,  
  
"Driger! Lightning storm!" Ray yelled as lightning shot out of his blade. The lightning  
  
struck the blade in a pillar of lightning. Reaper landed out of the dish smoking.  
  
"What was that?" Lloyd asked in shock.  
  
"I got some new tricks," Ray said as his blade returned to him.  
  
"That's one for one. This is the tie breaker!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"   
  
"Driger! No mercy!" Ray yelled as he launched his blade.  
  
"Reaper! Death scythe!" Lloyd yelled as his blade's an energy blade came out of his  
  
blade.   
  
"What the?" Ray asked.  
  
"Attack!" Lloyd yelled.  
  
"I told you to save that for the finals!" Kat yelled.   
  
"What is that?" Max asked. The team like the everyone else was too absorbed into match  
  
to talk.   
  
"It's like a laser blade. Anything that touches that blade is destroyed," Dizzie said.  
  
"Driger! Stay away from him!" Ray yelled. Driger turned and moved away. Reaper spit  
  
building as it chased Driger.  
  
"What can Driger do?" Tyson asked, "He can't touch Reaper!"  
  
"Driger Lightning!" Ray yelled as the lightning bolts came out to strike but Reaper  
  
dodged them.   
  
"That's it! Driger! Show him our secret weapon!" Ray yelled, "Driger! Roar!" Driger  
  
exploded out of his blade. It stood proud. It started to roar. The entire arena shook as Driger  
  
roared.  
  
"You know something? The Tiger is invincible!" Ray yelled as his blade charged.  
  
Buildings came down. A green aura surrounded Driger. The blade collided. An explosion  
  
engulfed the dish. A blade shot out of the dome of light.  
  
"A blade just shot out but who's?" Aj asked. The dome disappeared to reveal a gray  
  
blade still spinning in the middle of the leveled dish.   
  
"Your winner! Ray!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"That was an awesome match!" AJ yelled, "And to think that was just the first match!"  
  
"I'm up," The second member of Nightmare said, "Let's show the Bladebreakers   
  
  
  
Author's Notes  
  
I wrote this on an overload adrenaline rush while listening to rock music and drinking a  
  
carton of chocolate milk and eating candybars 


	5. Forms of Death

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
#5 Forms of Death  
  
"That's was an awesome match. It's the first match. Imagine what the rest of the matches  
  
are!" Jazzman yelled, "Next is Max Tate of the Bladebreakers against the secretive and deadly  
  
Snake Gear!"  
  
"Hey guys. I need to go. That ok with you guys?" Ray asked.  
  
"Just go to her Ray," Kai said, "You don't need permission," Ray headed for doors.   
  
"Max Tate. His mom works for the All Stars and he has spent most of the last three years  
  
with them. This kid specializes with defense," Brad said.  
  
"But if Max is pushed into the wall his Bit Beast Draciel shows even a turtle can bite  
  
back," AJ said.  
  
"Yeah!" Max yelled as he threw his hands up as he headed to his side.  
  
"Snake is one deadly Blader. Quiet, deadly and man I saw him kill birds outside by just  
  
looking at them," AJ Said, "His stats are insane. If he has a weakness he's not in his stats. Three  
  
stars each.  
  
"His Bit Beast is an ancient beast known as Anbius. He's the Egyptian God of Death. It's  
  
Dark sandstorm and Curse of Death attack are nothing but deadly," Brad said.  
  
"Now for the dish! Remember all of the dishes are chosen ahead of time. Say hello to the  
  
Desert dish!" Jazzman yelled as the dish came out.   
  
"That's the same dish when I faced Lee!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Snake's Bit Beast is an sand-based beast! Max watch out!" Kenny yelled.   
  
"Sure will!" Max yelled before he turned to Snake. Snake had a slight tan with black hair  
  
and red piercing eyes.   
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Go Draciel!" Max yelled as he launched his blade.   
  
"Anbius!" Snake yelled then he said some strange words.  
  
"What did he say Dizzie?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Hold your horses. Give me a second. Ancient Egyptian isn't my best language," Dizzie  
  
said, "He said, "This beast will be my tribute to you Anbius,"   
  
Draciel went into defense mode in front of Max on the rock rim. Snake's tan blade spun  
  
in front of him on the rock rim. Snake had his arms crossed and his head down.  
  
"Go!! Dark Sandstorm!" Snake yelled as he looked up and charged at Draciel. The sand  
  
was blew away to make a path as it charged at high speed.   
  
"Draciel! Mega Defense!" Max yelled. His blade started to glow. The Anbius Bit Beast  
  
came out as it attacked. Draciel was knocked out the dish like a home run baseball.  
  
"No way!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"He ripped through Max's defense like it was paper!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"He used the sand," Kenny said.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
  
"He threw sand ahead of him. The sand got into Draciel's parts and slowly wearing away  
  
at the blade," Kenny said.   
  
"That got to be against the rules!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"No. The sand is part of the dish," Snake said, "Ready for seconds?" he held up his blade  
  
to show his bit beast.   
  
"Yeah," Max said. He held up his sniper launcher.   
  
"Ok Round 2!" Jazzman yelled, "3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"  
  
"Draciel! Go!" Max yelled as he launched his Draciel. It landed in the sand.  
  
"Anbius!" Snake yelled as he launched his blade onto the rim.  
  
"Draciel. Get out of there!" Max yelled. Draciel jumped onto the rock.   
  
"Dark sandstorm," Snake said. Anbius came out and charged through the sand again but  
  
it slowed down. The sand slowed him down.   
  
"What the!?" Snake asked.  
  
"When water and sand mix sand becomes heavier so you can't move it as easily. I'll  
  
show you how!" Max yelled, "Draciel! Tsunami Strike!" The green blade exploded in a ball of  
  
water.  
  
"What the?" Snake asked as his blade knocked out of the arena.  
  
"Yeah!" Max yelled as he jumped up.  
  
"Clever," Snake said.  
  
"Snake! You can't lose the next round or we're out of the tournament!" Lloyd yelled.  
  
"Ready?" Snake asked unaffected by his defeat.  
  
"Yeah," Max said as he readied his blade.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"  
  
"Go Draciel!" Max yelled.  
  
"Anbius. Take your tribute!" Snake yelled, "Curse of Death!" His tan blade hit the  
  
ground sent out black waves at Draciel.  
  
"What is that?" Max asked.  
  
"What's going on Dizzie?" Kenny asked.  
  
"He's sending wind gusts fast. It feels like a sledgehammer each one," Dizzie said.  
  
"Can't wait Draciel! Tsunami strike!" Max yelled as Draciel moved int for the strike.  
  
"Anbius! Finish it!" Snake yelled as his blade sent out a massive black wave.  
  
"That's the true Curse of Death!" Dizzie yelled. Max and Draciel was blasted away by  
  
the wave.  
  
"Your winner! Snake!" Jazzman yelled as Anbius continued to spin.  
  
"You ok?" Snake asked as he held out his hand. Max took it and Snake helped him up,  
  
"Here," He tossed Draciel back to Max.  
  
"Great match," Snake said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Yeah," Max said as he shook his hand.  
  
"Look forward to a re-match," Snake said as he let go and headed for his bench.  
  
"My turn now," Kat said as she stood up as Snake sat down.  
  
"My turn to get some action," Tyson said as he jumped up.  
  
"No," Kai said, "This is my match" Kai stood up and headed for the dish.  
  
So Kai is who's I'm facing Kat thought as she waited for him Let's see who's better.  
  
The teacher or student  
  
Author Note  
  
" 'That was excellent! Bring on the Kai/Oc and Ray/Mariah'"  
  
Me-"I'm not going to focus too much on the couples and thanks for the comment"  
  
" 'love kai hiwatari !kai is mine, all mine + only mine ! mwhahahahha' " -kai/mushra girl()   
  
Me"Eh... eh... ok girl. Trouble is Kai has someone else I may add u in another story (As fangirl) 


	6. Fire in the Air

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
# 6 Fire in the Air  
  
"This is the final match between the Bladebreakers and Nightmare," Jazzman said, "Kai  
  
of the Bladebreakers and Kat Night of the Nightmare,"   
  
"Kai comes to us as the most focused and deadly member of the Bladebreakers with a  
  
tough record to beat and captain of the Bladebreakers," AJ said.  
  
"Kai's Drazner is not a bird that goes down often but comes back stronger than before  
  
making it one tough phoenix to beat," Brad said.   
  
"Kat comes from the Abby like the Demolition boys. She is the captain and earned that  
  
title with skill and focus," Brad said/  
  
"Her Bit Beast is deadly and another God of death. This one from Japan. Her Shadow  
  
explosion and there's the surprise Black Fire Arrow? Sound familiar?" AJ asked.  
  
"Isn't that Kai's attack?" Brad asked.  
  
"We're using a classic bowl for this match," Jazzman said.  
  
"Ready Kitty?" Kai asked as he held up his blade and launcher.  
  
"Haven't heard that nickname for ages," Kat said with a grin as she held up her blade and  
  
hand launcher.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Show her how it done Drazner!" Kai yelled as he launched his blade.  
  
"Shinigami! Go!!" Kat yelled as she launched her blade. The blade collided and pushed  
  
the other.   
  
"Drazner!" Kai yelled as his blade headed into the air, "You showed me this trick. Fire  
  
Arrow!" His Blade became a fireball as it came down at Shinigami.  
  
"Dodge it," Kat said. Shinigami easily dodged it and jumped up.  
  
"I know you have a better verison. Let me show you my," Kat said, "Black Fire Arrow!"  
  
The black and red blade exploded into a black fireball as it struck Drazner headed on the chip.  
  
"I win!" Kat yelled. Drazner stood motionless as Shinigami spun on top of it.  
  
"There's a trick I learned from a friend," Kai said as his Drazner started to spin in the  
  
same direction of Shinigami. They sharing power.   
  
"I did that!" Max yelled.   
  
"Drazner!" Kai yelled as Drazner lifted Shinigami off the ground. Drazner did a side flip  
  
onto Shinigami.  
  
"Flame saber!" Kai yelled as his blade exploded in an intense fireball and it driven  
  
Shinigami into the dish like a meteor. When the dust cleared Drazner was still spinning and  
  
Shinigami was out cold.  
  
"Good," Kat said as she walked into the dish and collected her blade. She tossed Drazner  
  
back to Kai.  
  
"Ready for round 2?" Jazzman asked.  
  
"Ready," Kat said as she loaded her blade. Each move Kat stared at Kai as he prepared  
  
himself.   
  
"Ready," Kai said as he readied his launcher.  
  
"No more holding back," Kat said.  
  
"No mercy here," Kai said.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman yelled  
  
"Drazner!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Shinigami!" Kat yelled. They launched their blades into the dish. The blades collided  
  
and bounced into the air. They battled in the air.  
  
"Fight on Drazner!" Kai yelled.   
  
"Drive him down!" Kat yelled. They looked down at each other. They had identical grins.  
  
"End this! Show him the true black fire arrow. " Kat yelled. Her blade disappeared as it  
  
came to attack. Drazner rocked as hit like a burning arrow.   
  
"Kai's getting hammered," Max said.  
  
"What's going on?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Shinigami's attacking with the Fire arrow with ultra high speed," Dizzie said. Kai stood  
  
in surprised.  
  
"I can't do anything!" Kai yelled as Shinigami appeared over Drazner and drove it into  
  
the ground. The dish cracked into sections. Shinigami jumped off Drazner and knocked Drazner  
  
into Kai's hand.   
  
"That's 1 for 1! We have to take a break to get another dish. Those two destroyed it,"  
  
Jazzman yelled.   
  
"Guess we have to wait," Kai said as he looked at Kat.   
  
"Guess we do," Kat said with her grin. They turned around at the same time and headed  
  
for their benches.   
  
"What's with you and that Kat girl?" Max asked.  
  
"Kat? I remember she's the girl you saw yesterday. Kai got a girlfriend. Kai got a  
  
girlfriend," Tyson continued to taunted Kai until Kai back fisted him.  
  
"What's the story between you and how does she know the Fire arrow?" Max asked.  
  
"I invented the move," Kat said as she stood on the platform.  
  
"We were best friends in the Abby," Kai said as he looked at Kat.  
  
"Until I convinced him to test out Black Drazner," Kat said, "Haven't seen him since  
  
than. Kai. The record is 50 to 50 now. Let's see who's better,"   
  
"The dish has been selected for the final round of this awesome match," Jazzman said as  
  
it came out.  
  
"It's the volcano dish! Didn't that ban this dish!?" AJ yelled.  
  
"There in the Ultima Star tournament everything can and will happen," Brad said.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Go Drazner! Attack!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Shinigami. Show no mercy!" Kat yelled as they launched their blades.  
  
"No...," Kai started.  
  
"Holding...," Kat said  
  
"Back...," Kai said.  
  
"Ultimate attack!" Both yelled.  
  
"Inferno burst!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Shadow Explosion!" Kat yelled.   
  
For the first actual time the Bit Beast came out. Drazner came out wing out and ready to  
  
fight as it was engulfed in a pillar of fire. Shinigami came out.  
  
"No way," Tyson said. Shinigami was a phoenix. It was like Crimson red Drazner. It was  
  
engulfed in a dark fire pillar. The volcano in the middle erupted as the blades headed for it. The  
  
eruption turned into a swirling pillar of red and black.  
  
A blade came out. Kai caught it as it came at his chest. Kai was knocked down.  
  
"Kai!" Kat yelled as the blade rolled out to reveal Shinigami.   
  
"Your winner! Kai! The Bladebreakers moved on to the next round," Jazzman yelled as  
  
Drazner came out. Kat caught as she ran towards Kai.  
  
"Kai! You ok?" Kat asked as she checked him. Kai growled before he opened his eyes.  
  
He saw Kat's worried face.  
  
"Mind?" Kai asked. Kat moved away as he got up.   
  
"Catch," Kat said as she tossed him his blade. Kai tossed her blade back too.  
  
"Great match," Kat said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Great match," Kai said as he shook her hand. She took his hand held it up.  
  
"Your winner!" Kat yelled as she pointed at Kai.  
  
"What great sportsmanship," Brad said.  
  
"You get the information?"   
  
"Yes. Data on both teams attacks have been completed,"   
  
"Soon you fools. Soon,"  
  
Author Notes:  
  
" 'Great fic so far!! Hope to c the next chappy soon! :)' "  
  
Me-Here it is 


	7. Party!

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
#7 Party!!!  
  
"This food is great!" Tyson yelled as he stuffed his face.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Kat asked. She was sitting on a ledge above the main floor.  
  
"You get use to it," Kai said as he ate from his plate.  
  
"I see Max and Kenny are trying to get Tyson from a buffet," Ray said as he came in.  
  
Max and Kenny were holding Tyson by the arms to keep him away from the food. Max's date  
  
Emily was laughing as she watched her boyfriend hold by a food crazed Tyson.   
  
"Finish making out with your girlfriend?" Kai asked. He had picked a somewhat sense of  
  
humor on his travels.  
  
"Kai making a joke. I think the world is coming to an end," Kat joked.  
  
"Ok? Did I miss something?" Ray asked.  
  
"Name's Katherine. Call me Kat. I known Kai there when we were in the Abby," Kat  
  
said.  
  
"Kai! Ray! Help!" Kenny yelled. Tyson showing his strength from training and his drive  
  
to get food.  
  
"This is a report on today's matches in the ultima star tournament.. The  
  
Bladebreakers return to action against the Nightmare team in an intense and destructive  
  
match on earth based dishes. Ray showed his destructive Driger Lightning and Driger  
  
Roar. Snake defeated Max showing why he's called the Death Serpent. The match between  
  
Kai and Kat were a clash of teacher and student. The student showed he has overcome the  
  
teacher,"  
  
"The second match placed the Silent Blader against the Demolition boys. The boys  
  
were overwhelmed by the ninja trained bladers. Three to nothing for the Silent Bladers.  
  
The White Tigers advanced in the tournament in a hard fought battle against the  
  
Majestics,"   
  
"The Ultimate Blader team destroyed the All-Stars. I mean destroy. Here are the  
  
closing moments of each match,"  
  
"Taurus!" Dart yelled as his white hair moved, "Show him the true power of a bull!   
  
Nova charge!" His silver blade charged then disappeared. Steve's blade was knocked into the  
  
air. It attacked even more by an invisible force. The blade or what remained crashed to the dish.  
  
"Finish it," Dart ordered with a deadly tone. His silver blade appeared in the sky. It tilted  
  
and headed for Steve's already defeated blade.  
  
"What are you doing! The match is done!" Steve yelled.  
  
"Weaklings shouldn't have blades," Dart said as his blade struck. Steve's blade shattered  
  
into pieces. The video stopped and showed the next match.   
  
"Gemini! Twin destroyer!" Ren yelled. Her red eyes showed she was focused. Her two  
  
level blade spit into two blades as the sandwiched Eddy's defeated blade.   
  
"What are you doing!?" Eddy yelled as the blades crushed the yellow blade. The video  
  
ended.  
  
"Fastball attack!" Michael yelled as he threw his baseball launcher.  
  
"Leo! Heaven destroyer!" Talon yelled as his green eyes' pupil widen. Trygle came out  
  
of the ball and was struck by Talon's blood red blade. Leo landed in front of Michael. Trygle  
  
landed and spun for a second before it shattered.  
  
"Leave no survivors," Talon said.  
  
"Ultimate destroyed the All-Stars,"   
  
"Emily?" Max asked as he turned.  
  
"I want to forget it," Emily said as she hanged her head.  
  
"Come on," Max said as he helped her up and out.  
  
"Those jerks," Tyson said as his fist shook, "Talon. You have no respect,"   
  
"Mariah's facing them next," Ray said. He ran out of there.   
  
PARK  
  
"I can't believe those guys," Tyson said. Max had leave with Emily. Ray ran off to find  
  
Mariah and warn her. Kai and Kat left the party and took a cab back to the hotel. Tyson chose to  
  
stay out of the hotel for the time being.  
  
"I guess time for training," Tyson said as he rolled off the bench and grabbed his sword.  
  
Not his launcher sword. He found an open area. He started to train with the wooden sword when  
  
he heard noises. He stopped and went to looked. He push some bushes out of the way and got the  
  
shock of his life as a metal weapon are thrown at him. Tyson dropped back as the shuriken  
  
struck the tree.  
  
"Zack! What are you doing?" Sakura yelled as she came out of the bushes and looked  
  
down.   
  
"Tyson! I'm so sorry!" Sakura said as she offered a hand.  
  
"Does every meeting with you involves me and something pointy?" Tyson asked as he  
  
got on his feet.   
  
"Who did I hit?" Zack asked as he walked out.  
  
"He dodged it!" Sakura yelled at her brother.  
  
"You must be good to dodge that," Zack said as he pulled the Shuriken out of the tree,  
  
"Now. What are you doing here? Were you spying on us?"  
  
"No way man! I was here training when I heard sounds and went to look!" Tyson yelled  
  
as when he saw the two swords in his hand.  
  
"Let's see how good you are Tyson," Zack said as he tossed a sword to Tyson, "Duel  
  
me,"  
  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Want my advice? Fight him or he's hurt a lot," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Ok," Tyson said as he held up the sword.  
  
"Kendo stance," Zack said as he held his sword over his hand.  
  
"Begin," Adam said. They charged at each other. Tyson disappeared as Zack struck  
  
down. Zack looked up to see Tyson come down and struck Zack right on the head. Zack  
  
collapsed.   
  
"Man? You ok? My grandpa can survive that attack," Tyson said as he bent down.   
  
"He used the back of his blade," Adam said as he came out of the tree.   
  
"Shadow air strike. You're more skilled than I thought," Zack said as he stood up, "it's  
  
be good when we face in two days"  
  
"You're the Silent Bladers?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Yeah. See you around," Zack said as he pulled down his hood and faded away. Adam  
  
did the same thing without a word.  
  
"Be see ya," Sakura said as she blew a kiss then faded away.   
  
DAY LATER  
  
"Come on Tyson," Ray said with a smile, "I want to see if that Dragoon of your gotten  
  
any stronger," The Bladebreakers, White Tigers and some guests were relaxing in the park.  
  
"You're saying for it Ray," Tyson said as he held up his sword.   
  
"Ok then. 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Max yelled playing ref.  
  
"Go!" Both yelled as they launched their blades. Ray's blade was sent flying after 2  
  
seconds.   
  
"I know that method of attack," Emily said, "Talon used it on Michael! How do you  
  
know it?"  
  
"I invented the move. Quick strike," Tyson aid.  
  
"How does Talon know it?" Michael asked with a bit of anger.  
  
"He was a student of my grandpa. The Quick Strike is a move for kendo. I adapted it to a  
  
Beyblade," Tyson said, "Anyways. If. No when we face Ultimate Talon is my. He's shaming my  
  
family's style,"  
  
"Tyson. You sounds like a samurai," Max said.  
  
"What you think my grandpa train me to be?" Tyson asked as he held himself proud.  
  
"A food obsessed, hyperactive kid with no sort of time," A voice said.  
  
"Who said that!" Tyson yelled. He ducked as a Kunai came at him. It struck the tree  
  
behind him.   
  
"Fast as before," Sakura said as she broke in fits of laughter.  
  
"That wasn't funny!" Tyson yelled as he moved to grab it but it more or less bursted into  
  
smoke.  
  
"Smoke illusions," Sakura said. She leaned against a tree standing. She was dressed  
  
down.   
  
"You know her Tyson?" Lee asked.  
  
"I bumped into her a couple of times. Each time I end on the wrong end of something  
  
pointy," Tyson said as he stood up.   
  
"You're part of the Silent Bladers," Kai said.  
  
"So what if I am? I'm here to have fun and bey-battle wannabe," Sakura said, "I didn't  
  
know you would be here. Anyone want to fight? No Bit Beasts. Safe it for the tournament,"  
  
Sakura asked as she held up her purple blade.  
  
"Me," Kai said, "I need to do something," he grabbed his launcher and blade.  
  
"Ok. 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Max yelled as he played ref again.  
  
"Go!" Both yelled as the launched their blades. Kai's blade circled the dish clockwise  
  
while Sakura's moved counter. They collided here and there but no major action.  
  
"Come Kai! This is boring!" Kat yelled.   
  
"Be quiet," Kai said as his blade moved to attack. He charged at full speed. Sakura's dish  
  
did a mid air rolled Kai's Drazner came in for the kill Sakura's blade moved Drazner closer and  
  
closer to the rim as they circled.   
  
"Drazner. Stop!" Kai yelled. Drazner stopped as Sakura's blade continued on. Sakura's  
  
blade headed for Drazner. It suddenly disappeared than appeared over Drazner. It hit Drazner on  
  
the edge of it's attack ring. It flew back to a surprised Kai.  
  
"I win then," Sakura said with a gentle smile as her blade came back to her hand. Her  
  
stomached growled.  
  
"Oops. Anyone up for food?" Sakura asked as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"Come on! I know a place near there with great food!" Tyson yelled as he grabbed  
  
Sakura by the hand and ran.  
  
"Trust Tyson to know the restaurants around anywhere," Max said, "Come on,"  
  
Everyone followed Tyson as Sakura ran with him. They lost the two for a while then stumbled  
  
onto the place. Tyson was leaning back in his chair. Sakura was doing the same. On the table  
  
was a lot of white form boxes.   
  
"I told you I could eat it all," Sakura said as she picked her teeth with a toothpick.  
  
"You guys ate all of that in that short of time?" Emily asked, "I believe mathematically  
  
it's impossible.   
  
"This place has fast service and great work," Tyson said, "I think you need to find  
  
another table,"  
  
"Who's paying?" Max asked.  
  
"Mr. Dickerson," Sakura said, "He and the BBA is paying for all expenses,"  
  
"Great," Gray said.  
  
"I hope they have a lot of money. I can't tell who eats more. Tyson, Gray or Sakura,"  
  
Kenny said as the three ate enough for a regiment of solider you been in the desert for years.  
  
Author Note  
  
This the longest chapter so far. I was more relief from the action. I started writing this  
  
last Sunday and made a chapter for each day this week so you think I can't keep up with action  
  
all of the time?   
  
Reply to reviews  
  
"That was sweet! And who said the fool part? Oh well!"   
  
-LiL MisS ME   
  
Me- Something is going on behind the scene. It's part of the story 


	8. Time For Business

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
#8 Time for Business   
  
"That was a great time!" Sakura yelled as she came into the lobby. She gave some looks  
  
from people around but turned away. They had Tyson in the hotel for three days now.  
  
"Me too," Tyson said as he came in. It was nighttime. They spent the afternoons goofing  
  
off and having fun. They trained against each other in the evening with her kunai and his sword.  
  
"About tomorrow," Sakura said as she turned to Tyson./  
  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Let the best team win," Sakura said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Yeah," Tyson said as he shook her hand, "I guess see you at the semis,"   
  
"This is for the great time," Sakura said. She leaned in and gave Tyson a peak on the  
  
cheek. He turned all red as Sakura left.   
  
"Where were you?" Zack asked as Sakura came out of the elevator.  
  
"Having fun," Sakura said as she went into her room, "Unlike someone I'm related to,"  
  
She disappeared into her room.  
  
ARENA  
  
"Welcome one and all to the Semis of the Ultima Star tournament! Today's match will  
  
be the Bladebreakers against the deadly Silent Bladers!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Hello everyone! This Brad and AJ," Brad said.  
  
"We're in the semi-finals of this awesome tournament. We have the returning  
  
Bladebreakers against the always awesome Silent Bladers," AJ said.  
  
"In there all match the Silent Bladers demolished the Demolition Boys," Brad said.   
  
"Expect to have a awesome match," AJ said.  
  
"First up for the Bladebreakers is the always happy Max against the powerhouse Adam,"  
  
Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Max Tate seems to always have a smile on his face and bring a determined fight to each  
  
match," Brad said.  
  
"His bit Beast Draciel can take a beating and keep ticking," AJ Said.   
  
"Adam Chrono. He is strong and fast. One of the best bladers I ever seen with his five  
  
star attack, 4 star defense but wearing him out his weakness with only 2 stars," Brad said.  
  
"Adam's Bit Beast Dragdow's Dragon Saber and Spirit shadow are nothing to laugh  
  
about," AJ said.  
  
"Welcome to new dish!" Jazzman yelled as the dish came out. Stream jets shot out of the  
  
holes in the dish.  
  
"The Jet Stream dish. Those jets can send a blade moving a 100 miles per hour up," AJ  
  
Said.  
  
"Are the Bladers ready?" Jazzman asked. Both held up their blades.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"   
  
"Go Draciel!" Max yelled.  
  
"Let do some damage!" Adam yelled. Dragdow slammed into the Defense Blade with  
  
little effect.  
  
"Adam! He is able to use his defense wall without releasing his Bit Beast!" Zack yelled.  
  
Adam nodded. Adam stared at the battle. He dodged the Jet streams. His blade tilted as it ran at  
  
Draciel.  
  
"Dragon Saber!" Adam yelled as his Bit Beast came out. It was a black dragon in a attack  
  
position.   
  
"Draciel! Tidal Wall!" Max yelled as the metal balls fell into place.   
  
"No one have ever survived my Dragon Saber!" Adam yelled as his blade struck an  
  
uppercut before Draciel could do it's new move. Draciel was knocked into the air. It straighten  
  
itself in the air as it came down.  
  
"Draciel! Tsunami strike!" Max yelled as his airborne blade bursted into a blue spike as  
  
it came down. Dragdow moved away dodging the attack but the water release caught into wave.  
  
The wave drove the blade into a jet stream. Dragdow was sent back into Adam's surprised  
  
hands.  
  
"Adam's Dragon Saber normal knocked blade off balance and out of the arena,"Zack  
  
said.  
  
"You don't remember anything do you? Bro? Max's Blade has metal balls that add weigh  
  
and balance," Sakura said.  
  
"Ready for round 2?" Jazzman asked. Both held up their blades.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"   
  
"Go Draciel!" Max yelled as he launched his blade.  
  
"Dragdow! Shadow Spirit!" Adam yelled. His blade was engulfed in a cloak of darkness  
  
and disappeared.   
  
"Where is it go?" Max asked as he heard a blade. Suddenly Draciel took a hit but there  
  
was nothing. No sign of the attacker.  
  
"This isn't an illusion," Adam said.  
  
"This got to be against the rules!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"There's nothing about an invisible blade," Jazzman said as he scratched his cheek.  
  
"Dragdow! Finish it! Dragon saber!" Adam yelled. Draciel flew into a stream and sent  
  
rocketing out of the dish.  
  
"No way!" Max yelled as he turned to see his blade smashed into the wall behind the  
  
bench. Kai was down too. Everyone was surprised. Kai stumbled to his feet. The scarf was gone.  
  
Max ran over to his blade and looked it out.  
  
"What just happened Brad?" AJ asked.  
  
"No idea," Brad said. Kai's scarf was on the ground ripped in half.  
  
"There is the replay!" AJ yelled, "Max's blade hit Kai's scarf and pulled Kai for the ride  
  
before it ripped the scarf in half,"  
  
"My Dragon Saber's power is intense. I'll give you credits for surviving a full force but I  
  
doubt it can survive again one," Adam said, "Give it up,"  
  
"What do you think Draciel?" Max asked. It lit up green, "Yeah buddy. No one's going  
  
to stand in our way,"  
  
"Ready?" Jazzman asked, "3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" They competitor let it ripped.  
  
"Draciel! Tsunami strike everything!" Max yelled ass Dragdow disappeared. Draciel  
  
sends out a wave of water. It hit the hot stream and mist engulfed the dish.  
  
"What are you doing?" Adam asked. He could sense his blade so the invisible blade was  
  
nothing.   
  
"Simple. If there an object the water will cling to it and your invisible is useless!" Max  
  
yelled, "I made it to beat Tyson's launch but it can work here,"  
  
"That's it! Full Force Dragon Saber!" Adam yelled as his blade reeled to the edge of the  
  
rim and drove down.  
  
"Tidal wall!" Max yelled. A tornado of water surrounded Draciel.   
  
"What is this!?" Adam yelled as he stepped back. The 'wall' are about 10 feet tall.  
  
Dragdow was reflected off the wall.   
  
"Fusion attack! Tsunami strike!" Max yelled. The Wall dropped straight on Dragdow and  
  
Adam. Dragdow stopped spinning in a pool of water. Adam stood up soaked from head to toe.  
  
"Your winner! Max! That's makes it one for nothing for the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman  
  
yelled.  
  
"You're one great blader," Max said as he tossed Dragdow back.  
  
"Great match," Adam said as he headed back to the bench.  
  
"You did great. I doubt I could have survived that," Zack said, "Sakura. You're up,"   
  
"Ray. Do some damage," Max said as Ray stood up. Tyson looked up and saw Ray's  
  
opponent. 


	9. Couching Tiger Hidden Fox

Eye Of the Storm  
  
Don't know Beyblade or anything related to it expect this story  
  
#9 Couching Tiger Hidden Fox  
  
"The next round will be the always calm and collect Ray against the beautiful and fierce  
  
Sakura!" Jazzman yelled.   
  
"Hey Tyson!" Sakura yelled as she winked at him. Ray and Tyson fell down for different  
  
reason.   
  
"This isn't a time for flirting," Ray said as he got up.  
  
"You're Ray right. Let's see. Driger Bit beast," Sakura said, "Easy pickings,"  
  
"Sakura. He's one of the coolest opponent. It's nearly impossible to get under his skin  
  
and him to lose his straight thinking. Remember the Asian tournament,"   
  
"Ok. Guess I have to beat you the old way," Sakura said as she dropped the Kunai from  
  
her shoulder.  
  
"What's that?" Ray asked.  
  
"Its her launcher!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Ray comes into this match one of the favorite for this tournament. Especially the girls  
  
even if he has a girlfriend," AJ said, "I hope Mariah doesn't scratch him if she finds out about  
  
this," The girls roared as Ray timidity waved at them.  
  
"His Bit beast couldn't care less about the fans. I bet he's ready to rumble," Brad said.  
  
"Sakura's ain't no push over. She destroyed Johnny in her match. Beautiful, skilled and  
  
most of all clever," Brad said.  
  
"Her Bit Beast Renadow is as clever as they come. Her Nine Tail attack is so deadly most  
  
don't survive the first tail. Her Diamond Storm will makes hails of fireballs seem like water  
  
droplets," AJ said.  
  
"It's the classical dish," Jazzman said.  
  
"Ready? 3! 2! 1!" Sakura started to spin her Kunai.  
  
"Do some damage Driger!" Ray yelled as he launched his blade.  
  
"Renadow! Show him how it's done!" Sakura yelled as she pulled the chain launching  
  
her blade. The Yellow blade struck Driger with little effect.  
  
"He's stats are three star defense!" Adam yelled.  
  
"This isn't going to be as easy as before," Sakura said.  
  
"Driger! Show her what a Tiger can do! Tiger Claw!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Renadow! Dodge it and counter," Sakura said as her Yellow dodged it and struck  
  
sending Driger into the air.  
  
"That was a Tiger Claw!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Renadow can mimic physical attacks like the Tiger Claw," Sakura said with a grin.  
  
"Copy this! Driger Lightning!" Driger yelled as his blade erupted in a lightning storm  
  
striking the entire dish with lightning.   
  
"Oh man!" Sakura yelled as her blade was struck and sent flying. Sakura jumped and  
  
caught it in the air.  
  
"Nice job Renadow," Sakura said to her blade as she loaded in the launcher.  
  
"Thanks for showing me your attack," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Go Driger!" Ray yelled as he launched his blade.  
  
"Renadow. Do some damage," Sakura said as she pulled on the chain. Her blade fire like  
  
a bat out of hell.  
  
"Driger! Roar!" Ray yelled as his blade hit the ground and started a earthquake.  
  
"An earthquake is useless in the air!" Sakura yelled as stood her ground even in the  
  
earthquake.   
  
"Diamond storm attack!" Sakura yelled as she fell to her knees. Her blade as the Bit  
  
Beast came out and flew into the air and shot out a hail of diamond shaped blasts at the Driger.  
  
Driger was taking a massive pounding.  
  
"Driger!" Ray yelled but the energy blasts had pierced Driger in place stopping the  
  
quake. The Blade came down at Driger.  
  
"Driger move!" Ray yelled but the blade struck with authority. Renadow disappeared for  
  
a second before reappearing not far from Driger.   
  
"3. 2. 1," Sakura counted down. Driger went flying.  
  
"I give you some credit. Normally a blade is sliced and dice after that attack," Sakura  
  
said, "You should give up,"  
  
"NO way," Ray said as he loaded his blade.  
  
"Ready? 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Sakura took a few steps back.  
  
"Full powered launch!" Sakura yelled as she jumped into the air and spun. She was a  
  
twister of black. Her blade shot out.  
  
"Go Driger!" Ray yelled as he took a step back and launched his blade.  
  
"That's Tyson's running jump launch!" Kenny yelled. Everyone turned to look at Tyson.  
  
"Eh..So I show her a couple of moves. What's wrong with it?" Tyson asked.  
  
"She's an enemy. That's what wrong," Kai said.  
  
"Hey. About you and Kat. She showed you the Fire arrow!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Driger! Lightning attack!" Ray yelled as sparks flew from his blade.  
  
"Renadow! Nine Tail attack! Full force!" Sakura yelled as white blades came out of hr  
  
blade. Five on the side and four like spikes shooting straight.  
  
"They're going for it right out of the gate!" Jazzman yelled as the Bit Beasts came out.   
  
"Aaaaahhhhh!" Both yelled as their blades crashed. The blades collided. They grinded  
  
against each other as the Bit Beasts attacked each other. Bit beasts struck and bit at each other..  
  
Renadow ducked as Driger slashed at it. Renadow struck with it's nine tails. Driger went flying  
  
out.  
  
"The winner! Sakura of the Silent Bladers!" Jazzman yelled. Sakura turned and blew  
  
Tyson a kiss as he moved his way to the dish. Zack didn't like it one bit as he headed for the  
  
dish. 


	10. Samurai Vs Ninja Ancient Battle

Eye Of the Storm  
  
I don't own Beyblade or anything related to it.  
  
#10 Samurai Vs. Ninja Ancient Battle  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. This will be the Tie Breaker between the Silent Bladers and the  
  
Bladebreakers!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Tyson comes to us with a insane stats thanks to his sword launcher and new blade. With  
  
4 star attack, 3 star defense and 4 endurance. Few can even dare try to hang with this dude," AJ  
  
said.  
  
"His Bit Beast Dragoon is regarded as one of the strongest and most powerful Bit beast  
  
out there," Brad said.  
  
"Zack comes to us with the skills of a ninja and the power of a warrior," Brad said.  
  
"His wild Bit Beast Wolfdow is nothing but fierce. If there an Bit Beast who can dance  
  
with the Dragoon it's Wolfdow," AJ said.  
  
"We're using the Punch bowl," Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Hey Tyson," Zack yelled, "You seen you been hanging out with my sister,"  
  
"So what it's to you?" Tyson asked, "She's a nice girl,"  
  
"You have to earn my respect before you go near my sister," Zack said as he drew his  
  
swords. His Blade was one sword. The other sword had a ripcord edge on it. He crossed his  
  
swords.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman yelled.  
  
"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as he swung his sword down Dragoon land in a slide.  
  
"Showtime Wolfdow!" Zack yelled as he pulled on his swords. The white blades hit the  
  
ground and started to attack each other. Either gave in.  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson yelled. His blade engulfed in massive hurricane.  
  
"Now Wolfdow! Fight fire with fire and wind with wind! Reverse Phantom Hurricane!"  
  
Zack yelled.  
  
"What!?" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Renadow can mimic physical attacks. Wolfdow can mimic special attack," Zack said.  
  
Dragoon's hurricane and Wolfdow's hurricane collided and canceled each other out.  
  
"What the?" Tyson asked as his hurricane was stopped.  
  
"Now Wolfdow!" Zack yelled as his Bit Beast came out, "Lunar Cry!" The black wolf  
  
howled as his blade's spin intensified as it charged in. It left a trail of shadow clones of itself. It  
  
struck Dragoon. The trail caught up. Dragoon was sent flying right into Tyson's hand.   
  
"What just happened?" Tyson asked as he used to Kenny.  
  
"His blade's shadow is the key. His shadows blades is like the hammer and his actual  
  
blade is the nail. He's striking dragoon with five thunderous hits second right after each other,"  
  
Dizzie said.   
  
"Bladers ready? 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"   
  
"It's time to let it rip Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as he swung his sword down in a vicious  
  
swing.  
  
"Wolfdow. Finish him off!" Zack yelled as he launched his blade.  
  
"Dragoon! Quick Strike!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon disappeared and reappeared in the air  
  
with a dive bomb as Wolfdow hit the dish.  
  
"Wolfdow! Lunar Cry!" Zack yelled. His blade moved like a bolt of lightning and  
  
Dragoon only hit a shadow blade.   
  
"Finish it!" Zack yelled as his blade headed for Dragoon.   
  
"Dragoon! Silent storm!" Tyson yelled as his blade created the hurricane.  
  
"Wolfdow! Reverse Phantom hurricane!" Zack yelled as his blade created a hurricane  
  
spinning in the other direction. Tyson's hurricane disappeared shortly after.   
  
"Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Attack!" Zack yelled as his shadows reappeared. His blade hit Tyson head on and the  
  
shadows followed.  
  
"It's over!" Zack yelled as the last shadow struck. Dragoon showed no effect.  
  
"What the!? You should be gone!" Zack yelled.  
  
"Silent Storm. The storm is inside my blade!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"What?" Zack asked.  
  
"Tyson called out the storm than sucked it into his blade to increase the stats of Dragoon  
  
to big league," Dizzie said.  
  
"Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson yelled. Dragoon reeled back and knocked Wolfdow out.   
  
"Your winner! Tyson!" Jazzman yelled. Dragoon started to shake and went out of  
  
control.  
  
"Everyone duck!" Tyson yelled as he fell him to the ground. His blade shoot out over  
  
Tyson and struck the wall behind the bench. The wall cracked all the way around.   
  
"What happened?" Max asked.  
  
"Tyson?" Dizzie asked.  
  
"Eh...Dragoon can't handle Silent Storm too long," Tyson said with a nervous smile on  
  
his face as he scratched the back fo his head. A massive teardrop on his head. Tyson to pulled  
  
his blade out of the wall.  
  
If he uses it again I have to dodge him until he lost control again, Zack thought as he  
  
watched Tyson to pull his blade out of the cement wall. Tyson used his sword and was able to  
  
pull it out.   
  
"Hey Zack. Your sister showed me this," Tyson said as he took a few steps back.  
  
"Bladers ready? 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Tyson ran and jumped into the air. He spun his sword  
  
like a helicopter. He grabbed it with his other hand and swung his sword. He launched his blade.  
  
"Go Wolfdow! End this now! Howling Pack!" Zack yelled. His shadow blades came out  
  
but they move a part. They moved at different places on the dish.  
  
"Dragoon! Show him out secret weapon! Shadow twister!" Tyson yelled as his Dragoon  
  
created a hurricane than turned it into a thinner but much more intense.  
  
"What the?" Zack asked as the twister hit and absolutely destroyed the dish and sent  
  
Zack's blades flying out. Dragoon landed on a tip of a ruin,"   
  
"That was insane. Tyson has shown us why he was the world champion," AJ said. Tyson  
  
reclaimed his blade and got Zack's.   
  
"Here buddy," Tyson said as he tossed Wolfdow back to Zack.   
  
"Come on. Let me help you out," Zack said as he held out his hand.  
  
"Great show of respect of both bladers," Brad said.  
  
LATER  
  
Both the Silent Bladers and Nightmare team were in Mr. Dickerson's room.  
  
"I believe they are capable to stopping them," Zack said.  
  
"Yes. Their power and skill are intense," Adam said.  
  
"Their Bit Beasts can match their Bit beasts," Kat said. She was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Then let's hope they do it again,' Mr. Dickerson said.  
  
"This is all?" Sakura asked.  
  
"What is it?" Mr. Dickerson asked.  
  
"Me and Sakura have a dance to get to," Kat said.  
  
"This is over,. I'll inform Bladebreakers tomorrow of them," Mr. Dickerson said, "Enjoy  
  
yourselves,"  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said as she ran out.  
  
"Oh brother," Zack said.  
  
"She's your sister," Kat said.  
  
Author Note  
  
Who are they talking about. Why were they watching the Bladebreakers? Next Chapter is  
  
a relief chapter and I'll try to focus on the relationship more. I'll try ok? 


	11. Shall We Dance?

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
#11 Shall We Dance?  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. It was a semi-formal dance. She wore a white   
  
t-shirt with a pair of blue shorts and a jacket wrapped around her shorts. Her hair was down and  
  
barely reached her shoulders. Her lip were pink with gloss over it.  
  
"Stop checking yourself over," Zack said, "You been in there for over an hour,"  
  
"You never had a date," Sakura countered as she opened the door.  
  
"You look great," Zack said as he stood up, "Now can you untie?" Sakura had to tied  
  
Zack up and dragged him over to have another person's opinion.  
  
"K," Sakura said as she threw the shuriken cutting Zack's ropes, "Now get out of here!"  
  
"No need to say that a second time," Zack said as he rushed out. Sakura was normally a  
  
clam but right now she was scary.  
  
Tyson was heading for Sakura's room when Zack came out running like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Good luck man!" Zack yelled as he got into the elevator.   
  
"K man," Tyson said as he scratched the back of his head. He stood in front of Sakura's  
  
door. He was dressed in a light blue shirt with a image of Dragoon on it with his red jacket over  
  
it and black jeans.  
  
Tyson knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a rather nervous Sakura.  
  
"You look awesome," Tyson said as he held out his hand.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself," Sakura said as she took his hand and closed the door  
  
behind her. They made their way down to the hall downstairs.  
  
"Hey Max," Tyson said as he and Sakura entered the hall. Tyson opening the door for  
  
Sakura of course. Max turned and smiled at his friend with two glasses in his hand. He was  
  
dressed green topped yellow shirt with reddish orange pants and his All-Stars jacket around his  
  
waist.   
  
"Hello," Sakura said as she bowed, "You gave Adam a real thrashing in your match,"  
  
"Tell Adam he was one tough opponent," Max said as he laughed, "I need to go,"   
  
"See ya later man," Tyson said as he waved as Max headed for a table that had Emily.  
  
"Come on. I know you want to eat," Sakura said. Tyson walked with Sakura over to the  
  
food. He promise he wouldn't gore himself on food since he was on a date. He grabbed a dish of  
  
food and Sakura did too. They sat down and surveyed the scene.  
  
On the dance floor Ray and Mariah were. They were very close as in Mariah's head was  
  
his shoulder and you could barely see space between them.  
  
"Hey Tyson," Sakura said as she finished her drink.  
  
"Yeah," Tyson asked.  
  
"Come and dance," Sakura said as she led Tyson to the dance.  
  
"I'm not very good at dancing," Tyson admitted.  
  
"I'll show you," Sakura said as she put his hand on her hips and her arms around his  
  
neck.   
  
While Sakura tried to teach Tyson to dance Kai and Kat were in the shadows. Each had a  
  
drink in hand.  
  
"Hey Kai. Sakura's trying to Tyson to dance," Kat said as she pointed to Tyson stepping  
  
on Sakura's toes by accident. Kai chuckled.  
  
"Look like you when you started to try beyblading," Kai said, "You fire arrowed your  
  
own foot,"   
  
"I thought you wouldn't remember that," Kat said as she punched his shoulder.  
  
"Hey," Kai said as he rubbed it. Kat was a strong girl.   
  
"So. Consider the offer to come back to the Abby?" Kat asked.  
  
"After the final match," Kai said.  
  
"About that," Kat started before the turned out. The spotlights were on the stage. The  
  
curtain to reveal the Ultimate team.   
  
"You!" Max yelled from his seat.  
  
"Well isn't it the Lil' Max protecting his friends," Dart taunted, "How pathetic,"  
  
"Bladebreakers. All of you. We got a challenge for you. Three on three team match. Now  
  
or unless you're too scared to lose the Ultimate bladers," Talon said.  
  
"You got it!" Tyson yelled as he jumped onto the stage, "No one uses my attack against  
  
my friends,"   
  
"You thrashed the White Tigers. You'll pay," Ray said as he got up. The White Tigers  
  
were beaten but their blades weren't destroyed thanks to Kevin. Having the little bugger help  
  
once in a while.   
  
"No one hurt my friends," Max said as he got on stage.  
  
"Good," Ren said as the floor opened to reveal a classic bowl.  
  
"Ready?" Dart asked as he held up his blade. Ren and Talon followed.  
  
"Always," Tyson said as Ray and Max held up their blades.   
  
"3! 2! 1!" The blader chanted.  
  
"Let it rip!" They shouted as their blades launched. The two forces charged at each other.  
  
"Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane!"   
  
"Driger! Tiger Claw!"  
  
"Draciel! Tsunami strike!"  
  
"Leo,"  
  
"Gemini,"  
  
"Taurus,"  
  
"Trinity attack!" The Ultimate Bladers yelled as their blades became blurred. Dragoon  
  
and Driger was knocked out like kicking peddles. Gemini and Taurus attacked Draciel parallel.  
  
"Stop it!" Max yelled.  
  
"Leo! Heaven Destroyer," Talon said as his blade launched into the air.  
  
"NO! Draciel! Tidal wall!" Max yelled as his Bit Beast came out and his blade tried to  
  
create a wall of water but Gemini and Taurus kept the wall as Leo came down. Draciel shattered  
  
to the terror of Max. Draciel scream but it fired into air. The Bit Chip that held Draciel was  
  
gone.  
  
"No! Draciel!!" Max yelled as the Ultimate Blades' flew back to their owners.  
  
"Weaklings," Ren said.  
  
"See you around," Dart said.  
  
"But if you're smart you'll leave," Talon finished as they want backstage where someone  
  
was waiting.   
  
"Him!!" Kai whispered but in a loud tone.  
  
"Cool it Kai. Mr. Dickerson explain tomorrow," Kat said as she held Kai back, "The  
  
Nightmare and Silent Bladers were tests. Ask Mr. Dickerson tomorrow,"  
  
TOMORROW  
  
The Bladebreakers were in Mr. Dickerson's room with the Silent Bladers and Nightmare.  
  
"Ok Mr. Dickerson. Tell us what the hell is going on?" Kai asked. He was slightly pissed  
  
off.  
  
"Three years when the Demolition Boys were defeat. Your grandfather was place in jail  
  
but Boris wasn't. He had a back up plan," Mr. Dickerson started.  
  
"The Ultimate Bladers," Zack said, "The Silent Bladers are skilled ninjas and gather  
  
much information. Boris' plan is very deadly,"  
  
"He collect data on the Bit Beast. He analysis the actual spirit. Using the Abby's old  
  
technology adds the power of the Bit Beast to one," Adam stated, "One Bit Beast with the power  
  
of many. There was a flaw in the Demolition Boys' plan. The Spirit are still loyal to their  
  
Bladers so a Demolition Boy can only access about 50% of the Bit beast's power,'  
  
"Boris is using the data to merge the power of one single fierce Bit beasts with the full  
  
power of every Bit Beast to exist," Sakura added.  
  
"I brought in the Nightmare and Demolition Boys teams since they're from the Abby.  
  
The Boys couldn't help but the Nightmare had some information," Mr. Dickerson said.  
  
"The Single Bit Beasts or Leo, Taurus and Gemini have about 100 Bit Beasts spirits in  
  
them. The Bit Beasts can preform any of the attacks," Lloyd said.  
  
"They were collecting the data during our matches too. It's too soon to add the power of  
  
our Bit Beasts to the mix but it may not matter," Snake said, "Their power comes from years of  
  
Blading against and coping the most powerful Bit Beasts,"  
  
"This was be final Judgement like the Russian tournament 3 years ago expect the odds  
  
are nearly impossible if there's anyone who can it's you the Bladebreakers. You did it once I  
  
know you can do it again," Mr. Dickerson said.   
  
"Yeah!" Tyson yelled as he jumped up from his chair, "All of one!" Tyson put out his  
  
fist/  
  
"One," Max said as he put his fist.  
  
"For," Ray added as he put out his fist.  
  
"All," Kai said as he put his fist.  
  
"All for one," The Silent Bladers said as they put in their fists.  
  
"One for all,"The Nightmare said as they joined in.  
  
NIGHT  
  
The hotel rooms of the Bladebreakers were empty. On the rooftop Ray and Mariah were  
  
asleep. Mariah was on Ray's chest as he held her around her waist. The ground was evidence of  
  
the training. Max and Emily were asleep beside each other in the park. Max's head on Emily's  
  
shoulder and  
  
her head on his head.   
  
Kai and Kat were asleep in a large tree. Backs against each other. Trees were knocked  
  
down with massive scorches in them. Tyson and Sakura were asleep. Sakura comfortable in  
  
Tyson's arm as Tyson leaned against a tree.  
  
AUTHOR NOTES  
  
That was felt strange writing. First time writing stuff like that. Tell me what you think of  
  
it. The finale is coming up. I'm considering making a sequel for this story when I'm done this  
  
called After the Storm. Tell me if you think I should make it 


	12. Fire Element of Life

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
#12 Fire Element of Life  
  
"The Bladebreakers will be your opponent for the finals. What are you going to do  
  
them?" Boris asked as he walked in front of his own plan to rule the world.  
  
"Crush like ants," Talon said.  
  
"Good but do not underestimate the Bladebreakers. They are powerful bladers who  
  
cannot be underestimate," Boris said.  
  
"Yes sir!" They yelled.  
  
ELSEWHERE   
  
"The line up will be Kai than Ray than Tyson. Kai you're the best Blader to deal with the  
  
unexpected. Ray is a fast learner and can adapt to the Ultimate Bladers' tactic. Tyson. Arguably  
  
the most powerful but he's a slow learner," Kenny said.  
  
"What you mean by that!?" Tyson yelled as he stood up. Sakura pulled him down into is  
  
seat.  
  
"Clam down Tyson. Save it for the match," Sakura said.  
  
"Chance will be the Dishes will be extreme. So try to use the dish to your advantage,"  
  
Kenny added in.  
  
"Let's do it," Ray said as he stood up.   
  
"We'll be cheering for you!" Emily yelled as the girls made their ways to the stands.  
  
Tyson opened the door to the arena to have someone jump at him.  
  
"How ya doing my peers?" Tyson's grandpa yelled as he attacked Tyson. Tyson dodged  
  
it.  
  
"What are you doing here Grandpa?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Giving ya some advice," Grandpa said, "Mr. Dickerson asked me to. This is how it's  
  
going down. Tyson my man. I want to see your family's special move,"  
  
"But grandpa I can't," Tyson said.  
  
"You told the family sword. Time for ya to live up to it! I want ya to use the Hurricane  
  
slash. Ya hear?" Grandpa yelled.  
  
"Ok grandpa," Tyson said.  
  
"Good," Grandpa said before he left.  
  
ARENA  
  
"This is the final match of the Ultima Star! First introducing the legendary and powerful  
  
Bladebreakers!" Jazzman yelled as the Bladebreakers walked in.   
  
"Next! They have ruled the world of Blading world for the past two years! Ultimate!"  
  
Jazzman yelled as the Bladers came in. A man stood in the hall.  
  
"Boris," Kai whispered as he pointed to the man in the hall.   
  
"First up is Kai of the Bladebreakers. Lean, mean and one hell of a fighting machine. If  
  
there's a match for the Ultimate team is Kai," Brad said.  
  
"His Bit Beast Dranzer is a powerhouse. He's intense and fierce. You got one of the most  
  
powerful Bit Beasts out there," AJ said.   
  
"His opponent is Dart of Ultimate. He has a attitude to match his style. His stats are  
  
nothing to laugh about. Level 4 in all three. But will Kai be able to shut him up?" Brad said.  
  
"His Bit Beast Taurus has shown it's big time force to reckon with it's Nova Charge and  
  
Stampede Destruction," AJ said.  
  
"We're be using the crystal dish," Jazzman said, "The dish is made of unrefined crystals.  
  
So the dish had pits and spikes and to add in the other blader to deal with,"  
  
"Ready? 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"   
  
"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled.  
  
"Destroy him Taurus!" Dart yelled as he pulled out his forearm and fired his arm  
  
launcher. Taurus landed on the outer rim as Dranzer landed in the middle. Kai watched Taurus'  
  
moves as Dranzer moved into Spiral Survivor mode.   
  
"Taurus. Show one of the many moves you know. Wing dagger!" Dart yelled.  
  
"That's Robert's move!" Tyson yelled. Taurus broke crystals off the dishes and knocked  
  
them at Dranzer.  
  
"Drazner! Attack!" Kai yelled as Dranzer charged at Taurus. It dodged the crystal shards.  
  
"Taurus! Show him what we got on our visit to the Russian tournament," Dart said,  
  
"Black Fire arrow!"  
  
"What the!?" Kat yelled as Taurus disappeared. Kai still had his infamous smirk.  
  
"Counter Dranzer. Inferno blaze!" Kai yelled as his blade create a whirlpool of fire.  
  
"What is this?" Dart asked, "Pathetic attack. Taurus! Voda Impact," Taurus appeared  
  
above Dranzer and started to shot down a water at the fire whirlpool.  
  
"That's Spencer of the Demolition Boys attack!" Adam yelled.  
  
"In the worldwide standards only one person have ever beaten Kai. It was Spencer  
  
because of his water attack," Kat said.  
  
"Taurus! Finish off this loser,"Dart said, "Nova charge!" Taurus landed hard than  
  
disappeared. Dranzer was attacked by an invisible blade. Dranzer was getting hitting every  
  
which way then knocked into the air. In the air Dranzer was attacked even more than knocked  
  
out of the dish.  
  
Kai caught it than looked at the dish. There were circles around the are Dranzer was  
  
attacked.  
  
"Gotta ya," Kai said.  
  
"You should give up. You don't stand a chance," Dart said as he loaded his blade.  
  
"Shut up and fight," Kai said as he held up his launcher.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!  
  
"Dranzer! Go!" Kai yelled as he launched his blade.   
  
"Destruction time Taurus," Dart said as he launched his blade. Taurus headed for the kill  
  
straight for Dranzer.   
  
"Dranzer! Spiral Survivor X," Kai said as his blade created rings of wind to protect itself.  
  
"Pointless! Taurus! Stampede Destruction!" Dart yelled going in for the kill. The earth  
  
shook as Taurus charged at Dranzer with increase power and smashing at the crystals that got in  
  
it's way.  
  
"Drazner! Fly!" Kai yelled as Drazner flew up as the Taurus came for the attack.  
  
"Shit," Dart whispered. The attack was ground based.  
  
"Taurus! Wing Dagger!" Dart yelled. Taurus dug into the crystal shards sending Dranzer.  
  
"Drazner! Deflect and trap!" Kai yelled. Dranzer tilted as knocked back the shards at an  
  
blurred speeds. Next thing Dart knew his Beyblade could barely move. The shards surrounding  
  
it.   
  
"Kai! Show him the ultimate phoenix attack!" Kat yelled from the stands.  
  
"Dranzer!" Kai yelled, "Flare Ragnarok!" Drazner moved down as the Taurus  
  
desperately tried to free itself.   
  
"Voda Impact!" Dart yelled. Taurus shot water at Dranzer but the flames didn't go out.  
  
"Hey Dart!"Kai yelled, "Bull's eye!" Dranzer struck. Taurus stood there motionless than  
  
broke through the crystal back at Dart.  
  
"Impossible!" Dart yelled as he picked up Taurus.   
  
"Dart! Don't dare lose again!" Talon yelled.  
  
"No one dares embarrass me!" Dart yelled. You could patently see smoke coming out if  
  
his ears.  
  
"Man. He's taking this a bit too serious," Tyson said as dart threw his Blade on the  
  
launcher.  
  
"3! 2!1! Let it rip!"   
  
"Go Dranzer!" Kai yelled as he launched.  
  
"Destroy everything Taurus!" Dart screamed as he launched his blade.  
  
"He's losing it," Ren said with a serious face on her.  
  
"Taurus! Armageddon attack!!!" Dart yelled. Taurus exploded in a bright pillar of light  
  
like Ray's lightning attack back in the Asian tournament.   
  
"Dranzer! Flare Ragnarok shield!" Kai yelled as Dranzer used the power of the attack as  
  
a shield.  
  
"What just happened?" Jazzman asked.  
  
"Dart has yet to master the attack," Talon said but brother by the light because of the  
  
sunglasses he wore. Ren did too.  
  
"What a fool," Ren added. The flash disappeared to reveal both blades desperately trying  
  
to keep spinning. They slowed to a stop at the same time.  
  
"I guess it's a tie," Jazzman said. Kai grabbed his blade and made his way back to the  
  
bench. Dart was out cold from the attack.  
  
"Guess we have to wait for the official announcement," Kenny said. Kai dropped to the  
  
bench dead tried.  
  
"Kai. What's with you?" Tyson asked.   
  
"The Flare Ragnarok draws strength from the Bladers too," Kat said as she walked up to  
  
them.  
  
"I doubt he even stand now," Kat said.  
  
"This match will not count as a victory or lost for either team," Jazzman said.  
  
"Come on Kai," Kat said as she got his arm on her shoulders, "We get your medics,"  
  
"Ray," Kai said weakly, "Got them," Kai held out his hand.  
  
"Yeah buddy," Ray said as he took Kai's hand. Ray let go and headed for the dish. With  
  
him the honor of the White Tigers.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR NOTES  
  
Did you see that outcome coming? A tie? Seems like people with bull Bit Beast lose  
  
their temper easily. 


	13. White Tiger Honor

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
#13 White Tiger Honor  
  
"Who thought the first match of the final round would end like that?" Brad asked.  
  
"No way man. Kai and Dart gave it their all and their all was too much for the other," AJ  
  
said.  
  
"Will the next bladers step up?" Jazzman asked. Ray and Ren headed for the dish.  
  
"Ray comes with great stats and even greater skill. Tough, fierce and one deadly blader is  
  
what best describe this dude," AJ said.  
  
"His Bit Beast Driger is nothing to laugh at when the tiger pulls out his claws and fangs,"  
  
Brad said.  
  
"Ren comes with an undefeated streak that has ranged over 2 years. She hasn't lost a  
  
single battle," Brad said, "Due to twin blade abilities if one of her blade is out she loses even if  
  
the other is still spinning,"  
  
"Her Gemini Bit Beast is a vision of double trouble with it's Twin Attack and Meteor  
  
Shower attacks that have yet to be stopped," AJ said.  
  
"The dish will be...," Jazzman started as the dish came up, "The Double dish!"  
  
"The dish has two level. A small dish on a tower and a lower wider dish but the lower  
  
dish is psycho. The outer rim of it spins counter clockwise and the center rim spins clockwise  
  
making the bottom a part to stay out of," AJ said.  
  
"Ready? 3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"   
  
"Go Driger!" Ray yelled as he launched his blade.  
  
"Damage time Gemini," Ren said emotionlessly as she launched her blade. They landed  
  
in the upper level. They collided and attacked. Either showing any effect of the attacks.  
  
"I guess I delayed your defeat long enough," Ren said, "Gemini. Twin attack," Gemini  
  
spilt into two small blade. One head on while the other circled around and sandwiched Driger.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Ren's Beyblade is a Cluster blade. It has two blade inside her normal blade. Here the  
  
kicker. Each one of those smaller blade has the power of a power plant each!" Dizzie yelled.  
  
"What? Ray watch out!?" Tyson yelled but seem like Ray wasn't paying attention tp  
  
Tyson. Driger was getting pounded from two sides.  
  
"Dammit! Driger! Roar!" Ray yelled as his Bit Beast came out and started a earthquake.  
  
"Pointless. Each of my blade has balancers makes your little meow useless. Finish it,"  
  
Ren said. Gemini moved away from Driger as it roared. They spun around like a predatory. They  
  
came in hard on Driger. Stopping the quake and sending Driger flying. Ray caught Driger but  
  
was send flying with it. Ray landed on the ground.  
  
"Talon. I told I don't need the artificial," Ren yelled at her team captain.   
  
"Woah!" Ray said as he looked at his blade. The attack ring was barely holding on. The  
  
weigh was trashed around. The base was ready to break apart.  
  
"This was a gift from Mariah. I'm not going to let someone defeat it," Ray said. Against  
  
his logical mind he loaded his blade and stepped up.  
  
"Not smart," Ren said as she held up her launcher.  
  
"3! 2! 1!"  
  
"Now or never Driger!" Ray yelled as he launched.  
  
"Finish it Gemini," Ren said as she launched her blade. In mid air they separated and  
  
landed in the upper dish but not sign of Driger.  
  
"What is Ray doing!?" Kenny yelled. Driger was in the lower deck. Driger was moved  
  
with the spin of dish.  
  
"Driger! Lightning!" Ray yelled as Driger struck up the arena in lightning as it shot up  
  
with the extra spin from the dish. Driger smashed through the lower dish completely destroying  
  
it.  
  
"Gemini! Meteor attack!" Ren yelled as one blade came out of the smoke smashing  
  
Driger.  
  
"Too late," Ray said as he pointed to a blade getting grinded between the two spinning  
  
parts.  
  
"No!" Ren yelled as it stopped.  
  
"The winner! Ray!" Jazzman yelled. The other blade smashed Driger into the dish hard.  
  
"The match is over!" Ray yelled.  
  
"Can't stop an attack progress," Ren said as she shrugged her shoulders. Her blades flew  
  
back to her hands.  
  
"Magnetism. Got to love it," Ren said. The dish stopped as Ray pulled out Driger. Driger  
  
was holding by a string.  
  
"Can you fight Driger?" Ray asked. Driger let out a soft glow.  
  
"You did good," Ray said with a smile at his blade. Ray jumped out.  
  
"I need a time out to repair my blade," Ray said as he walked towards his bench.  
  
"Ray. They gave me this to me to give to you," Kenny said as he held out a strange blade.  
  
Each part was different. The top was a black and had Galeon's marks. The weigh wish was from  
  
Galzzly because of paint marks. The bottom was pink and had Galaux markings.  
  
"Ray! Show her the power of the White Tiger team!!" Mariah yelled as the team stood up  
  
in the stands. Ray struck out his fist at them. They did the same thing. Ray put in the Driger Bit  
  
Chip. Driger glowed bright. Brighter than ever.  
  
"This blade hold the hopes and dream of my village," Ray said as he looked at it. He  
  
loaded the blade.  
  
"A misfit blade for a misfit blader," Ren said as she held up her blade.   
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!"   
  
"Go Driger!" Ray yelled as he launched his blade. The Upper dish was gone leaving the  
  
lower dish left.  
  
"Meteor Shower!" Ren yelled as she launched her blade. They spilt in two and into a  
  
spiral blast of fire.  
  
"Driger! Show her the power of the White Tigers!" Ray yelled, "White Tiger  
  
Lightning!!!" His blade blew into a pillar of light.  
  
"What is this power!?" Ren yelled as her blade disappeared in the pillar of light. When  
  
the smoke one blade was left spinning.  
  
"I don't believe it! Your winner! Ray of the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman yelled, "One for  
  
nothing for the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"My turn," Tyson said as he stood up and grabbed his Sword launcher.  
  
"I'm in a team of idiots," Talon said as he stood up and headed for the dish. 


	14. The Storm Has Arrived

Eye of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or any related products.  
  
#14 The Storm Has Arrived  
  
"Ray?" Tyson asked. Ray suddenly collapsed.  
  
"Ray!" Tyson yelled as he caught Ray. The White Tiger jumped down to the arena.  
  
Mariah took Ray.  
  
"Ray? Are you ok?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Give me some time to rest and I'll be ok. Tyson. Watch yourself. It's going to  
  
everything you got beat them," Ray said.  
  
"Ok man. Get your rest. You deserved it man," Tyson said as he held out his fish. Ray hit  
  
it then, with Mariah's help, left. Kevin gathered the blade and followed the White Tigers.  
  
"Oh boy. This next match will decide it all between the Bladebreakers and Ultimate.  
  
Tyson against Talon!" AJ yelled as they headed for the dish.  
  
"Compared to me my teammates are pathetic," Talon said as he got on the station.  
  
"Shut up and blade," Tyson said. His mind was focused.  
  
"He's in the game," Grandpa said, "Tyson! Show him he's just a punk!" the Silent  
  
Bladers reeled back. They sat in front of Grandpa.  
  
"Who's the old guy?" Adam asked.  
  
"You calling old?" Grandpa asked as he got in Adam's face, "I'm Tyson's grandpa, You  
  
got a problem?" Grandpa held his kendo stick at Adam.  
  
"Grandpa! Can you stop threatening my girlfriend's teammates?" Tyson yelled. Even he  
  
could hear him from down at the arena.   
  
"Girlfriend? Who?" Grandpa asked. Sakura held up her hand nervously.   
  
"Finally! I thought Tyson would never get a girlfriend!" he yelled as he hugged a  
  
brushing Sakura while fan-girls glanced. Grandpa let go. The girls who glanced at Sakura found  
  
themselves pinned to the wall by razor blades.  
  
"OK. With that over," Jazzman said as he scratched his cheek.  
  
"Tyson is the world champ from three years ago. His stats are nothing to laugh about.  
  
Add in his sword will give him a major increase in power," Brad said.  
  
"His Bit Beast Dragoon is a dragon that can fight with the best and beat the rest. He will  
  
never go down without a fight," AJ said.  
  
Talon comes as a former student of Tyson's family Dojo. He is one of the deadliest and  
  
dangerous blader out there. He let no one stand in his way to victory," Brad said.  
  
"His Bit Beast Leo is the king of the constellation Bit Beast with his Heaven Destroyer  
  
and King's roar isn't nothing but destructive and unstoppable," AJ said.  
  
"Now for the dish!" Jazzman yelled. The stations Tyson and Talon were standing jerked  
  
than rose as the top of the stadium opened. A helicopter lowered a massive dish.  
  
"The Star dish!" Jazzman yelled as the massive dish dropped. The dish was one of the  
  
night sky and with the constellations lined out. The paint on it were transparent.  
  
"Add in this!" Jazzman yelled as the entire dish started to spin slowly.  
  
"This is insane," Tyson said as he watched the dish.  
  
"Bladers ready?" Jazzman asked. Tyson shook his head then put his sword on his  
  
shoulder.  
  
"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!!" Tyson slashed his sword down launching his blade. Talon launched  
  
his blade.  
  
"Quick Strike!" Both yelled. Their blades collided in the center of the dish in mid-air.  
  
They landed hard attacking at each other with as much power as they could throw at every other.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Leo!" Talon yelled.  
  
"Phantom Hurricane!" Both yelled. Their blades created a hurricane each and they  
  
collided. The front row were forced into their seats as the back seats dodged trash as the two  
  
powerful hurricanes struck each other.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon was being pushed back.  
  
"Leo! Finish it with Lunar Cry!" Talon yelled. His blade while in Hurricane mode moved  
  
back then charged leaving shadow blade each carrying a hurricane struck Dragoon hard.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson yell ed as Dragoon was knocked out. Tyson jumped and caught it.   
  
"Dragoon man," Tyson said as he looked at it, "You can still fight?" Dragoon lit up a bit.  
  
"Yeah. Let's show them the spiral edge," Tyson said as he loaded his blade. He walked  
  
up to th dish. Tyson took a flew steps back.  
  
"3! 2! 1!" Jazzman yelled as Tyson ran towards the dish, "Let it rip!" Tyson did a flip in  
  
the air and swung his sword in a 360. He launched his blade and landed on the station.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Quick strike!" Talon yelled.  
  
"Silent storm!" Tyson yelled. Dragoon created a hurricane than suck it in as It collided  
  
with Leo. Leo was sent flying into the air straight off the bat. Dragoon stopped right after Leo  
  
landed outside motionless.   
  
"Your winner Tyson!" Jazzman yelled, "That makes it one a piece for Tyson and Talon!"  
  
"Clever. I can't dodge it in mid-air," Talon said, "But I know for a fact you can't  
  
maintain the Silent Storm for long and it's your only chance against me," Talon said, "And I still  
  
have almost every attack ever known at my disposal,"  
  
"That won't save you," Tyson said as he loaded his blade Time for Hurricane Slash  
  
Tyson took a few steps back.  
  
"3! 2! 1!" Jazzman yelled as Tyson launched himself into the air.  
  
"Hurricane slash!" Tyson yelled as he did a 1080 launching his blade into the dish.  
  
"Go Leo!" Talon yelled as he launched his blade.   
  
"Dragoon! Attack!" Tyson yelled.  
  
"Leo! King's roar!" Talon yelled as the Bit Beasts came out. Leo roared as it charged in  
  
for the attack. The blades collided with a vicious impact. Both didn't gain or lost any ground.  
  
"Dragoon!" Tyson yelled as he moved back.  
  
"Leo!" Talon yelled as Leo moved back, "Heaven Destroyer!" Leo was exploded into a  
  
spiraling pillar of power and color.  
  
"Dragoon! Unleash everything! Unleash our legacy! Storm Attack! Phantom Hurricane!  
  
Shadow Twister! Silent Storm!!" Tyson yelled as Dragoon created every attack it has ever  
  
mastered.  
  
"They're going all out! I hope the stadium handle it!" Jazzman yelled as the blades  
  
collided. The entire city block experience a earthquake as the two blades attacked.   
  
"NO!!" Talon yelled as he engulfed in the flash of light. Tyson crossed his arms as he  
  
tried to blocked everything that was flying at them and was engulfed in the flash of light. The  
  
explosion shook the entire city.  
  
When light disappeared Tyson was barely standing. His knees shook His clothes were  
  
torn and shredded. Talon were on the ground out cold.  
  
"Impossible!" Boris yelled from the entrance.  
  
"Boris," Mr. Dickerson said as he came out of the entrance, "You're under arrest," About  
  
five security guys surrounded him.   
  
"My plans!" Boris yelled.  
  
"Who's the winner?" Sakura asked as she pushed a chair off of her. Jazzman pulled him  
  
up weakly. The two blades were still spinning. One slid to stop.  
  
"Your winner adding another feather to his cap! Tyson! The Bladebreakers are the new  
  
Ultima Star champions!" Jazzman yelled. The crowd that were still conscious roared. Tyson  
  
looked around at the people. He smiled than fell on his face.  
  
LATER  
  
"This is awesome!" Tyson yelled as he watched the celebration party, "Too bad I can't  
  
join in," Tyson had bandages wrapped most of his body.  
  
"Lucky you," Kai said. His arm were in a cast.  
  
"I help I never have to fight like that again," Ray said. He was on crutches and his body  
  
was covered in bandages.   
  
"Hey guys," Max said as he came up the stairs from the party, "Want something from the  
  
bar mummies?"   
  
"Max!!" Tyson yelled as he chased after a laughing Max. Tyson tripped over some extra  
  
bandages. He stumbled to his feet and got back to his seat.  
  
"So what's you doing now?" Tyson asked, "I know Max is heading back to America,"  
  
"Going back to the village," Ray said.  
  
"Abby," Kai said.  
  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I'm going back to the Abby," Kai said, "I don't care what you think,"  
  
"I know why. K...A...T," Tyson spelt out Kat's name. He got hit on the back of his head.  
  
"Ouch!" Tyson said as he turned to see Kat there.  
  
"Watch your mouth Tyson," Kat said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Drinks up," Sakura said as she skillfully tossed the drinks on the table.  
  
"Hey Sakura. What are you going to do now?" Tyson asked.  
  
"I guess head home. I got a surprise to get ready for," Sakura said.  
  
"Surprise for who?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Not telling," Sakura said with a smile before he disappeared down the stairs.  
  
DAYS LATER  
  
The three Bladebreakers were well enough to headed back on plane.  
  
"Cheese!" Grandpa yelled as he took the five teams. Tyson turned to Sakura.  
  
"Guess this is goodbye," Tyson said as he gave Sakura a hug.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that," Sakura said with the same smile as in the club. She turned and  
  
headed for her plane. Tyson turned to the others.  
  
"Bladebreakers for life?" Tyson said as he struck out his fist,  
  
"Bladebreakers for life," They said as they hit their fists together.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE  
  
What you think. This is the second last chapter of my first Beyblade story and second fan  
  
fiction I posted. The next chapter is just a wrap of each one and set up for After The Storm 


	15. Calm of the Storm

Eye Of the Storm  
  
Don't own Beyblade or anything related to it   
  
#15 Calm of the Storm  
  
AMERICA  
  
"Max!" Emily yelled as she ran into his room.  
  
"What is it Emily?" Max asked a bit panic that Emily ran all the way.  
  
"A gift from all of us," Emily said as she smiled than held out a new beyblade.  
  
"This is awesome," Max said as he looked the blade. He gave Emily a huge hug than  
  
pulled back and planted a kiss on her. He pulled back with a huge smile while Emily had a slight  
  
brush and a nervous smile.  
  
CHINA  
  
Ray laid in the field and he looked at his new blade. The scene was nice. A gentle breeze  
  
and an open field. He looked up at the skies.  
  
"What you looking at?" Mariah asked as she popped up in his line of vision.  
  
"Hi Mariah," Ray said as he sat up.  
  
"What ya thinking about?" Mariah asked.  
  
"Just relaxing," Ray said.  
  
"I know something better to do than watching clouds," Mariah said with a predatory  
  
smile. Mariah playfully tackled Ray.   
  
"This is getting too much for me," Kevin said as he sneaked away.  
  
RUSSIAN  
  
"This place look different. That's sure," Kai said as he walked in with a bag over his  
  
shoulder.  
  
"Everyone pitched in to remodel what we could," Kat said. The walls were flat and  
  
colorful with different images. The skill of the painting ranged from professional looking images  
  
to finger painting images.  
  
"Come. I'll show you around," Kat said with a smile as she led him toward the door.  
  
Even the door were new. They had more of warm feel instead one of despair and dread the old  
  
ones had.  
  
At the door was the Demolition Boys and Nightmare Bladers waited for him. Kai stood  
  
still.  
  
"Come on Kai and smile a bit. Welcome home," Kat said as she threw her hands on his  
  
shoulders and started to playfully push him.  
  
"Anyways. No way I'm letting you left again without me," Kat said as she got Kai  
  
through the door.  
  
SEASIDE   
  
"This is not fair," Tyson said as he looked at the picture of all of them. The one they took  
  
after the tournament.  
  
"Max's with Emily in America. Kai's in the Abby with Kat. Ray's in his village with  
  
Mariah. Here I am in my room bored. Kenny's gone on a trip. Everyone is too scared to battle  
  
me," Tyson said as he laid on his bed upside down with his head hanging over the edge letting  
  
blood rush to his head. His room was actually neat. He was that bored. He had a kendo stick on  
  
the ground.  
  
"Tyson! My man!" Grandpa yelled as he ran into Tyson's room to ambush him. Tyson  
  
disappeared from Grandpa's sight. Tyson's foot knocked his discard kendo stick up uppercutting  
  
Grandpa.  
  
"You getting better my man. Come. I want you to introduce ya to my new students,"  
  
Grandpa said as he grabbed Tyson and pulled him out.  
  
"Tyson. Say hello to my newest students," Grandpa said as he tossed Tyson to his feet  
  
and in front of him.  
  
"No way," Tyson said surprised then he was tackled down by Sakura.  
  
"Even ninja need training and learn new blading skills. Why not the Dojo where the  
  
former world champ and Ultima Star champion?" Zack said with a smirk, "Anyways Sakura was  
  
getting annoying," Sakura let go out Tyson and punched her brother. Tyson watched the scene  
  
from the ground as the two got in a punching contest. Tyson laughed hard. Outside on a near by  
  
hill a shadow stood.  
  
"Enjoy the break because it won't last when I come knocking," He said, "Right guys?"  
  
Under his coat five different light lit up in response.   
  
"Yeah. They can handle it," He turned out and started to walk away with his hands in his  
  
pockets.. He pulled out something and threw it to the ground disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
  
AUTHOR NOTE  
  
Finished Eye of the Storm. It may be a short while before I start on After the Storm since  
  
I'm still working on the details of it. For now the beginning will be like the first few episodes of  
  
V-Force. 


End file.
